


Come on with the Rain

by emynn



Series: Britin Song Drabble Challenge [8]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Banter, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3785278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emynn/pseuds/emynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isn't this a lovely night to be caught in the rain?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come on with the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Another in the Britin Song Drabble Challenge, inspired by [Singin' in the Rain.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w40ushYAaYA)

“Shit,” Brian said as the sky opened up on them. “I told you we should have drove.”

“Yeah, because you’re totally in a state to drive,” Justin said. “Don’t think I didn’t notice that stumble you took a block back.”

Brian snorted. “There was a crack in the sidewalk.”

“Or there was half a bottle of whiskey in your belly,” Justin said.

“Hang on,” Brian said, pulling Justin over under an awning. “We’re calling a cab.”

“Oh, come on,” Justin said. “You realize then we’ll just have to just stand here until the cab arrives to drive us a whole four blocks. Let’s just walk.”

“Justin…”

“What, are you the Wicket Witch of the West? Afraid you’ll melt?”

Brian rolled his eyes. “No, but my hair product is nearly $100 an ounce, and I didn’t pay that for it to get washed away in the rain.”

“Right. You paid for it to get washed away in the shower, where we’ll be in ten minutes anyway.” Justin tugged at Brian’s arm. “Come on, you old queen. Haven’t you ever had a romantic walk in the rain?”

Brian tried to raise an eyebrow, but the effect was likely lost in the downpour. “Have you?”

“No,” Justin admitted. “Since the only person I’m interested in taking romantic walks with seems to be frightened by a little water.”

“I’m not –”

“Just shut up,” Justin said, and pulled Brian in for a deep kiss. 

Brian reached around, tugging Justin in close. The water saturated their clothes, but any chill the precipitation brought was gloriously eradicated by the warmth of Justin’s body. 

Perhaps there was something to be said for the rain, after all.


End file.
